


afterglow

by Scathach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for the prompt "training turns to something else".</p>
            </blockquote>





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Barry lets out a breathy moan as Oliver mouths his naked shoulder, half-kisses on his sweaty skin making him feel warm and contented. They're lying down on a cot in the Arrow cave, naked and exhausted after what Barry is pretty sure is the best sex he ever had, without any hurry of getting their clothes back on.  
  
Turning around to look Oliver in the eyes, the speedster can't help a smile.  
  
"How exactly did we go from training to... this?"  
  
The archer grins in return.  
  
"Pretty sure your mistake was taking your t-shirt off to do the salmon ladder."


End file.
